Common Issues
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: Vio and Zexion share the same problem, being WAY too sexy with WAY too many fans…and the plain fact that they're both gay. ZexiXVio yeah it's weird but whatever. dont hate, just for fun to relive some school stress.


Common issues

KH and LoZ crossover (Zexy's a bit OOC, I haven't written him before)

Vio and Zexion share the same problem, being WAY too sexy with WAY too many fans…and the plain fact that they're both gay.

"What are you reading?" the short hero garbed in Violet asked the older teen whose nose was in a rather large book.

"What? Oh, good. It's only you." He sighed relieved, his deep voice hinting stress. "It's just something to pass the time while I hide from the other members."

"I see. Saix getting a little too much for you?" the young blonde could sympathize with him. He subconsciously fixed the hair hanging over one eye.

"And Axel, and the damn guitar guy…and Lux" he shuddered at the last one. Vio shook his head and sat next to the older teen.

"I've been having issues too; you'd think they'd get over me hitting puberty first, but no of course not." Vio sighed "Everything that happens to me always has to be 'sexy'" he rolled his eyes "Zelda even tore my shirt off the day I talked to her after my voice deepened..." Vio winced "damn was Green mad at her, it was worse since now she won't shut up that I actually have muscles." The taller teen let his friend rant on, knowing he had his turn last time they saw each other.

"You do?" Zexion pondered on this thought for a moment. "Huh…" Vio flushed at the comment and obvious mental image.

"Y-yes! Why is everyone so shocked at it? Geez!"

"Sorry, I just didn't really think you would. You are the skinniest of your group aren't you?" He improvised, creating a plan in his mind. Vio was red to the tip of his ears.

"Sh-shut up" he turned away, defeated.

"Actually I find it a little hard to believe…" he earned a glare at this comment. "You know…" Zexion thought how to put it "Ah, never mind. Is that Purple hair boy still after you?"

"You mean Shadow? Yeah, but he's settled down a bit. I wish he'd have stopped completely though…" Vio was lost in his thoughts again as he had never fully finished his sentence.

"…I still don't believe you about the muscles…" Zexion muttered just loud enough for the other to hear.

"Well I do."

"Hmmm? Let's see then." He casually leaned over very close to the blonde boy causing him to fall over onto his back. The pink dusting his cheeks was a very interesting reaction.

"Ah, I-I…um…" Vio leaned as far into the ground as he could. Zexion gave him a teasing look before diving down for his shirt. Surprisingly the other didn't struggle as much as he thought he would. Surprise filled his eyes when Zexion saw he did in fact have muscle. A lot of it. Zexion actually blushed at his doubting; Vio had a rather sexy abb pack and a curly happy trail to top it off. The blonde flushed and turned his head away, it was odd behavior for the teen to be embarrassed and the other wanted know why.

"I guess you do. And curly little…" he trailed off as he gently pulled a hair letting it spring back into place. "Vio? Why are you blushing like that?" he said as teasingly as possible.

"I-I can't tell you…" he muttered quietly

"Aw Vio! You can tell me anything you know," a sly smirk found its way onto his lips. Vio looked away and sighed. He mumbled something, but the other couldn't hear it. "You're gonna have to say it a little louder, I don't speak mumble." The blonde shifted and said it louder, though still in an almost whisper.

"Because…I…" he sat up and a little away from him "I'm…into guys…and it's embarrassing when you do that…" he looked away, afraid of his friend's reaction. Zexion laughed and hugged Vio closely, which made him go stiff.

"Hahaha it's fine Vio!" He turned him around to face him. "Did you know though? You're cute when you worry." He smiled at the bright blush from his teasing.

"Th-that's not funny." He barely managed out. Zexion finally figured out what bothered him so much about it though.

"Ah, cute little Vio," he mused, pulling him closer "You don't have to worry, I like you too." Vio stuttered out random half sentences that made no sense. Zexion sighed, "Oh relax, Fan-girls can sense a yaoi moment and if you don't, they may as well be descending now." He teased lightly. Vio ended with a defeated sigh and leaned against him.

"Alright."

"Oh? So you _will_ go out with me?"

"Yeah…" The blonde snuggled into the older teen's chest, forgetting the lack of shirt. Hell broke loose soon enough though as the yaoi sensors went off the radar…

3

2

1

_**FAN-GIRL ATTACK!**_

The two jumped at the sudden squeals and nose bleeds surrounding them.

"Shit." For the first time ever, they swore. They ran off, Vio leaving his shirt, already torn and devoured by fans. Zexion saved them with a dark portal to his room that remained locked at all times. And magic free as to be left alone fully. Vio sighed and fell dramatically onto the bed. "Well, at least we're fan-girl free here." He said smiling.

But oh how those words would back fire. He had yet to meet Zexion's stalkers in the organization…


End file.
